Shades and Hues
by DAWH
Summary: A day at the beach for two best friends leads to something a lot more serious than getting a sunburn. Yuff/Nami. WAFF. OOC. Fluff.


Yuffie X Naminé- Shades and Hues

"W-wait, Yuffie! I can't run as fast as you!" Naminé called to her friend, already a few feet in front of her, running. "Come on, Nami! We're at the beach! The BEACH!" the raven-hair called back, giggling gleefully. Suddenly, Yuffie threw the huge blanket she had in arms to the ground (where it somehow it fell perfectly) and plopped down onto it, setting the boom box and water cooler down next to her. Naminé fell forward onto the blanket, out of breath, and all of the things she'd been carrying (her and Yuffie's bags, a beach umbrella, and her book.) dumped right next to her. Yuffie giggled as she nudged her sandals off. "Wow, Nami. You're sooooo out-of-shape. We didn't run THAT long!" Naminé stared up at her awestruck, her mouth gaped, before shouting to her. "WE JUST RAN THREE MILES!" Yuffie giggled again, which was starting to annoy her blonde friend. "Oh, hush already and put on some sunscreen!" she said, before getting pushed by her companion. "Shutup, Yuffie." The dark-haired girl chucked as she pulled out the bottle of sunscreen, the blonde doing the same. They both slathered on the goop in silence, before Naminé suddenly felt a hand on her back, causing her to jump. "Wha-what the…?" Naminé stared to say, before Yuffie cut in. "Shush. You need this stuff on your back, too." Yuffie eased Naminé down so that she lied on her stomach, rubbing some of the sunscreen into her blonde companion's back and shoulders, lifting up the backband of Naminé's bikini to get the skin underneath.

Meanwhile, Naminé laid there, her face red as a tomato, looking downcast and trying to avoid the stares she was getting. (Mostly from guys and older people) When Yuffie had finished, Naminé did the same to her, not paying attention and looking away the whole time. This annoyed Yuffie. "Geez, what's wrong, Nami? You're acting like a little boy when he's with a girl he likes. What gives?" she asked, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. Naminé shrugged. "It's just… People are staring, and it's weird." Yuffie looked at her, dumbstruck. "So? We're friends, we put lotion on each other so we don't get burned. And what's weird about it?" Naminé bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say. She sighed, before announcing she didn't know. Yuffie snorted. "You're such a freak." Naminé narrowed her eyes. "I am NOT!" she cried. Yuffie placed her hand on Naminé's shoulder. "I know the cure, Nami. Do not worry. What you have to do is… First, locate some water. Second, go to that water. Third, PLAY in said water." she said, looking her straight in the eye, before rushing up and bopping the blonde in the head, before dashing to the water's edge, leaving the flaxen-haired girl staring bewildermenly in the direction her friend went. She took a moment to process exactly what happened, then hastily caught up with her companion, who was thigh-deep into the water where she waited with her hands on her hips, facing the ocean. Naminé came up silently and tackled her into the water, the dark-haired teenager yelping ludicrously, both tumbling and making a huge splash.

Both girls sprang up from the water, gasping for breath. Yuffie splashed some water onto Naminé's face, to which to blonde turned away to avoid the saltwater. "You jerk!" Yuffie cried out. Naminé sniggered. "I got you, though." she said, splashing some water onto her friend in return. Yuffie laughed out loud. "You bet your sweet ass, you did!" They both then received odd looks from a nearby couple with their infant child. "Sweet ass?" Naminé asked, laughing. "Hell yes!" Yuffie exclaimed, rubbing her eyes from the sea water. Naminé blushed, but it went unnoticed by her companion. They splashed each other more and body-surfed and engaged in various acts of pandemonium till the sun was almost down, where they gathered up their belongings. They both looked at the rapidly setting sun and decided to stay a little longer to watch.

"So, did'ja have fun today, freak?" Yuffie asked, a towel wrapped around her stomach and lower body. Naminé nudged her, smiling. "I'm NOT a freak, I got cured, remember?" That made Yuffie laugh. "It didn't work as well as I first thought." she said decidedly, faked seriousness. Naminé chuckled, before confirming she had a good time. They sat in silence for a while, without a trace of awkwardness in the air. "Wow…" Yuffie breathed. "Hmm?" Naminé questioned, turning her head from the sky to look at her friend, who was still staring at the heavens. "The sunset. It's so beautiful…" Naminé looked back up at it. It WAS a lovely sight. Her artist's eye kicked in. "Yeah… Look at how the yellow and orange mix into the reds, and how the reds fade in with the greens and blues. Then it all goes purple." she pointed out each of the things she talked about. Yuffie chortled quietly, her face downwards. "What?" Naminé asked, smiling at the contagiousness of joy the black-haired girl seemed to have around her. "You always notice things like that. You have such an attention to detail. To me, it's just a sunset. It's pretty and all, but you. You make it more than I see it, and ya' know… It's one of those kinda things that make me feel as though you shouldn't waste your time with the likes of me…" Yuffie said, her mouth a smile, but her eyes pools of sadness and insecurity. Naminé placed her hand on her companion's shoulder. "That's ridiculous," she proclaimed, which made the other girl raise her head, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I feel like I'm too serious for you. That I take away all the fun from your life. You kid around, and I sit there, all stoic and stuff. That's the best part. We're best friends, so we complete each other." Naminé said, her grin catching the fading sunlight perfectly. Yuffie thought she looked like a goddess of happiness or something at that moment. Well, she saw her like that every day, but she'd never say it.

In one fluid motion, Yuffie's tears spilled out, and she lunged forward to grab her best friend into a hug, which made them both fall over, Yuffie on top, Naminé on bottom. Naminé, taken aback for a moment, cried out silently. She laid there for what seemed like an eternity, but was only mere milliseconds. She wrapped her arms around her best mate and allowed Yuffie to cry out her apparent sadness for a few moments. Yuffie whispered something so quiet, it was almost as if it could be broken, that at first, Naminé didn't hear it. "L-like soul mates?" Naminé smiled and bushed again. "Exactly like soul mates." she said, patting her ebony-haired friend on the back, the sun finally slipping beneath the horizon, leaving them in darkness. Later, when they both had calmed, with their possessions in hand, they walked back to the parking lot where Naminé's car was. They put their stuff into the back seat silently, and it wasn't until they were in the car, the radio turned on in some typical music station, a song about some chick named Juliet and something about checking 'yes' or whatever that they spoke. "Thanks, Nami. You know, for letting me cry and stuff. Don't tell anybody." she said, smiling gratefully. Naminé sniggered. "I wouldn't dream of telling, Yuff." Naminé put the car into drive and they started to head off into the direction of their homes. Once they'd reached a red light, they spoke again, both knowing how prone Naminé is to getting distracted. "You know something, Nami? On the beach, I knew what you were talking about. With the sunset's colours and all that jazz. I saw it after you said it. It also made me notice something else." Yuffie said, her eyes forward to the lights and cars ahead. Naminé looked at her questioningly. "What's that?" she asked, tilting her head. Yuffie looked back at her, a smirk on her lips. "It's that you look beautiful. I found myself more interested in the shades and hues of you, rather than the sundown." Yuffie then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Naminé's. Naminé blushed redder than a rose then, but she kissed back gently. They stayed like that for a few moments, seemingly forever to the two of them, before Yuffie broke it and whispered into Naminé's ear. "The light's green…" A honk from a car behind confirmed that.

* * *

><p>(AN- Bad fanfic is bad. It's old. Ignore it. Just posting all my useless crap.)


End file.
